1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and image forming apparatus using the same, and particularly to a display device for displaying environmental compliance acquisition information (environmental label) of an image forming apparatus and the image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, among image forming apparatuses such as a copier, a facsimile, a printer or the like, one that enables selection of a model that is appropriate for a user by providing, at the time of selecting the model by the user, product information or the like based on a use environment of the user, has been known.
As a conventional art, one has been proposed in which, for example, based on a use history concerning image formation onto a sheet and product specifications data of an image forming apparatus currently being used, recommended specifications data serving as an index at the time of introducing a new model in place of the current apparatus are decided as a calculation result, and the decided recommended specifications data are output (Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-196485).
Thus, product specifications based on a user's use environment are provided for a time for renewal such as renewal of the image forming apparatus so that selection of a new model suitable for the user is able to be assisted.
However, by the above-described image forming apparatus, the presentation of the product specifications based on the user's use environment is useful renewal information for the user, while for a user with high environmental awareness wishing to contribute to prevention of global warming or the like out of considerations to recent global environment, information has not been enough.